<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Fuck Yourself by kittymarkies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483328">Go Fuck Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymarkies/pseuds/kittymarkies'>kittymarkies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Na Jaemin, Hyung Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, Loser!Jaemin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Top Lee Jeno, idk how to tag help, jock!jeno, kind of, sorry jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymarkies/pseuds/kittymarkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno told Jaemin to go fuck himself. So he did... literally... with evidence </p><p>Welcome to Jaemin's life. Where at school he got teased or mocked for his looks and his obsession with characters sometimes. But the only reason Jaemin was ever picked on is because of Lee Jeno.</p><p>Jeno is your stereotypical hot, athletic, jock boy that all the girls swoon over. Jaemin used to be his friend but apparently he was 'too lame' for the rest of his group to hang out with. Now all of a sudden Jeno's favorite hobby is humiliating the younger and to this day, Jaemin doesn't know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Fuck Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my notes app for MONTHS but I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to share this somewhere so hi lol. This is my first writing that I've actually gotten to finish so this is a little nerve wracking but it's alright :D !! Anyways I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Welcome to Jaemin's life. Where at school he got teased or mocked for his looks and his obsession with characters sometimes. But the only reason Jaemin was ever picked on is because of Lee Jeno.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno is your stereotypical hot, athletic, jock boy that all the girls swoon over. Jaemin used to be his friend but apparently he was 'too lame' for the rest of his group to hang out with. Now all of a sudden Jeno's favorite hobby is humiliating the younger and to this day, Jaemin doesn't know why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~♡︎~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was just a normal day at school for Jaemin. Going to classes having lunch going to more classes, same boring things, until PE came.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">PE was probably the WORST thing to happen to one of Jaemin's days. He was always the target during dodgeball, would get called out by the teacher during laps, and he's probably been tripped by you know who about 100 times. PE is his </span><span class="s2">worst</span> <span class="s1">subject. It's not that Jaemin is </span><span class="s2">bad </span><span class="s1">at PE, it's just the fact that all of his bullies are in that class with him</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing bad really happened to Jaemin during the first half of class, but during free time Jeno and his 'crew' came up to him and surrounded him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Na" Jeno said with a smirk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin looked up from his phone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not participating again, i see" the group laughed at the anime on Jaemin's screen as the bluenette rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's free time though" Jaemin gave the older an annoyed look</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That doesn't mean you can just sit there and so nothing" Jeno laughed, causing the rest of his gang to laugh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck you Lee"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You wish you could fuck me" the brown haired Lee Donghyuk said</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole group looked at him in bewilderment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? I'm a Lee too y'know!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shut the hell up you bufoon!" Jeno clicked his tongue</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, you'd really rather watch some drawings play volleyball instead of actually playing volleyball?" Jeno chuckled "Isn't that a bit pathetic?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If i'm so pathetic why do you waste your breath speaking to me?" Jaemin snapped back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Cuz it's funny seeing you all mad like this" Jeno smirked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know what would be hysterical? You leaving me alone" Jaemin snapped finally getting annoyed by the boy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nope. This is more fun" Jeno smiled </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know Mark wouldn't like you talking to me like this, right?" Jaemin crossed his arms</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you really think i care about what Mark would think?" Jeno rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Well he </span> <span class="s4">is </span> <span class="s1">your older brother" Jaemin emphasized the 'is', and finally put his phone away</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Boohoo, whatever, go fuck yourself Na." Jeno spat and walked away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I will!!" Jaemin giggled back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~☾~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">"oh jeno! fuck yes! harder!! mmm you're so big" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno's phone played the video as he stared in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">why the </span> <span class="s2">fuck </span> <span class="s1">was Na Jaemin fucking himself with a dildo </span> <span class="s2">on camera </span> <span class="s1">moaning his name? didn't Jaemin hate him? holy shit why is he hard?</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno was beyond confused to say the least</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Lee ;)</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">na</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p7">
  <span class="s2">na jaemin what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Na Jaemin </span> <span class="s5">😐</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">hmm?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">lol sorry i sent that to </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the wrong person</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Lee ;)</span>
</p><p class="p7">
  <span class="s2">is there another jeno?</span>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Na Jaemin </span> <span class="s5">😐</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ah...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i mean,,, you did tell me to </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">fuck myself </span> <span class="s5">🤷♀️</span></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Lee ;)</span>
</p><p class="p7">
  <span class="s2">I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Na Jaemin </span> <span class="s5">😐</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">then what did you mean?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">do YOU wanna fuck me </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">instead?? </span> <span class="s5">👀</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Lee ;)</span>
</p><p class="p10">
  <span class="s2">NO ?!&amp;£+€;*</span>
</p><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p7">
  <span class="s2">jaemin do you know what an idiom is??</span>
</p><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Na Jaemin </span> <span class="s5">😐</span></p><p class="p11">
  <span class="s5">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">just let me have my </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">funnnnnnnn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Lee ;)</span>
</p><p class="p12">
  <span class="s2">HOW IS SENDING VIDEOS OF YOURSELF DOING THAT FUN?!?!</span>
</p><p class="p13"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Na Jaemin </span> <span class="s5">😐</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">idk how is bullying me fun?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s6">Read 5:18PM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">nothing to say now huh?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">bye lee</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s6">Read 5:19PM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p14">
  <span class="s1">~♧︎~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day at school Jeno completely ignored Jaemin. Not only because if he saw the younger's face he would probably just think of how the boy's hole took that stupid toy so well, but also because he felt bad. Jeno kept thinking about what Jaemin said, his text staying in his head all day,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">"how is bullying me fun?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jeno </span><span class="s2">really</span> <span class="s1">didn't know. He thinks it might be because he got jealous of Mark, but that just didn't make sense. Jeno was truly stumped. So stumped, he didn't hear his teacher yelling at him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jeno!!" Ms. Moon shouted, snapping Jeno out of his thoughts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I asked you a question are you gonna answer it?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uhm,, yeah. Yeah I will."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good thing it was Friday, Jeno had all weekend to think about this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p15"><span class="s1">~</span> <span class="s7">☮︎︎</span> <span class="s1">~</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin and Mark were walking out of the school building when someone stopped them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Hey uhh, Jaemin can I talk to you?" Jeno looked </span> <span class="s3">very</span> <span class="s1"> nervous which was not a common sight these days. Mark gave Jaemin a look of 'why on earth would he need to talk to you?' and the younger shrugged</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">~</span> <span class="s8">ꕥ</span> <span class="s1">~</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Jeno and Jaemin walked to the younger's house they didn't speak, Jeno kept glancing at Jaemin with a worried look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Jaemin stopped walking, they were in front of his house</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay before i let you in what do you have to talk about because if its about the video i don't wanna hear it" Jaemin turned to Jeno crossing his arms. Jeno chuckled looking down at the floor</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not i promise"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay good i didn't really want to explain any of that until later" Jaemin said</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well come on in! my parents aren't here right now so we have as much privacy as we need. for the talk of course!!" Jaemin rambled nervously while opening the door</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be very honest, Jaemin and Jeno haven't hung out alone like this since, like, 7th grade so this was kind of a big deal for them to be completely alone after all these years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the two boys finally got into the house and up the stairs to Jaemin's room, Jeno spoke up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, well, I just... wanted to talk to you about the way i've been treating you the past couple years, at first i didn't really think anything of it because i thought since you were basically like family it wouldn't really matter if we stopped constantly hanging out for a day or two. but then those few days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and those months turned into years and i started ignoring you. for starters i want to apologize for leaving you like that and making you hang out with mark so much, but i also want to apologize for putting you through all the shit i did these past years, everyone and especially hyuck kept trying to keep us away from each other by spreading rumors and all of that bullshit. i'm really sorry for knowing that all that stuff wasn't true but still just sitting there and doing nothing to help you. i'm sorry i was never there for you in the past and even now. i don't expect you to accept my apology so easily but i am so fucking sorry Jaemin, i really am" during Jeno's speech Jaemin was tearing up a bit, but he held himself together</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gosh Jeno, thats all i ever wanted to hear these past few years i accept your apology i don't even care anymore i just missed you so much" Jaemin sighed and pulled Jeno into a tight embrace. they stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and processing all the information that was shared between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally pulled away after a few minutes and Jeno had a smirk painted across his face. Jaemin gave him a puzzled look,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What is it Jeno?" Jaemin tilted his head like a confused puppy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So,, about that video..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">~</span> <span class="s9">✰</span> <span class="s1">~</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Oh </span> <span class="s4">shit!</span> <span class="s1"> Jeno" Jaemin gasped, the feeling of Jeno's big cock sliding into his ass making him feeling lightheaded</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm? Do you like it?" Jeno asked nuzzling his head into the younger's neck as he started to properly thrust into Jaemin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-Yes It's so good" Jaemin threw his head back gripping the bedsheets underneath them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh is that so?" Jeno raised his eyebrow as he swiftly grabbed Jaemin's hips and fucked into him harder</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin quickly nodded, the newly found speed making it hard to form proper words</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I like it so much Jeno," he squeezed his eyes shut and squealed as Jeno hit a sensitive spot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck! Jeno! Oh god oh fuck you're so big in me" Jaemin panted</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno kept a steady pace, fucking Jaemin hard yet slow, hitting all the spots that made the younger scream</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You take me so well baby" Jeno cooed rubbing Jaemin's thigh as he fucked into the tight and wet hole, Jaemin's whines and moans getting louder after every thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Jeno grabbed Jaemin's leg and threw it over his shoulder, hitting impossibly deeper inside Jaemin making the boy a sobbing, incoherent mess</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hyung~" Jaemin whined out, lifting his head up to see where he and Jeno's bodies connected</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes baby?" Jeno stared at Jaemin still not letting up the pace</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"P-Please go harder Jeno want it so bad want your cum so bad" Jaemin whined</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah? You want me to cum in you? Want me to breed you?" Jeno panted</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes please!!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so polite baby, of course i'll give you what you want" Jeno cooed, now thrusting into Jaemin as fast and hard as he could</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh god, Jen, Jeno, i'm so close hyung so close" Jaemin babble, legs shaking under the blonde boy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're gonna cum? gonna cum for hyung like a good boy?" Jeno cooed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Jaemin nodded yes the boy came with a loud moan, arching his back off the couch as he released all over his and Jeno's stomachs. Jeno kept going at the same pace chasing his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah- J-Jeno stop- it's sensitive" Jaemin whined out gripping onto Jeno's shoulders</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on baby, didn't you want me to breed you?" Jeno let out a breathy laugh slowing down his thrusts and brushing Jaemin's sweaty hair away from his face. Jaemin threw his arms over his face in embarrassment, making Jeno laugh even more then moving the younger's arms above his head pinning them there</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay now?" Jeno tilted his head</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. Just be careful" Jaemin pouted, moving his ass back on Jeno's cock</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck, baby you're so cute" Jeno groaned out picking his previous pace back up, making Jaemin yelp from pleasure in the process</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few more thrusts Jeno finally filled the younger with his cum</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh god baby you take it so well" Jeno groaned out praises as Jaemin moaned at the new feeling of the brunette's load filling his hole</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that wasn't too bad </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>